Ma chère Ambre
by Plectrude Tsuji
Summary: Voici une lettre que Plectrude Tsuji a écrite à Ambre Maxwell pour lui raconter ses vacances dans la famille Sôma... Pour l'instant, il n'y a qu'un seul chapitre... la suite viendra quand elle viendra :P


Auteur: Plectrude Tsuji (je suis un homme… enfin, je crois… vu la chose qui pendouille entre mes jambes, je pense que oui…)

Email: plectrudebluewin.ch

Titre: Ma Chère Ambre...

Genre: Yaoi… Yaoi… et… euh… Yaoi:-P. Portnawak aussi…

Base: Furutsu Basketo (enfin, c'est comme ça qu'on le prononce en japonais )

Disclamer: Les perso de Fruits Basket ne m'appartiennent pas (si seulement:-P) Ni même Ambre, qui est quelqu'un de bien réel… Par contre, Plectrude m'appartient, puisque c'est moi

P.S.: C'est ma première fic. Soyez indulgent

**Ma Chère Ambre… **

Comment vas-tu? Passes-tu de bonnes vacances? Moi oui! Je m'amuse comme un petit fou! Les Sôma sont vraiment adorables! Surtout Shigure… Il a un de ces coup de rein, je te dis pas! D'ailleurs, juste d'y penser, ça me donne envie…

Bref… Au lieu de te raconter l'histoire depuis le milieu, je vais plutôt commencer au début… Ce serai mieux, non:-P

Je suis arrivé le moins dernier à Tokyo, comme prévu. Yuki et Tohru m'attendaient à l'aéroport. Ca m'a fait tellement plaisir de les revoir… Deux ans, tu te rends compte?

Je leur ai littéralement sauté dessus (rire)! Nous sommes allés boire un verre dans le petit bar, à coté du lycée, là où nous allions tout le temps tous ensemble, quand nous étions encore là-bas… La patronne a été surprise de me voir… Elle nous a offert une tournée… Elle est toujours aussi gentille!

Nous sommes restés 2h là, à discuter:

Kyo a rompu avec Tohru. Il l'a quittée pour (tiens toi bien!) Momiji! Qui l'eut cru! Quoique dans un sens, ça m'étonne pas trop… Tu te rappelles? Des fois ils disparaissaient les deux, et quand ils revenaient, Momiji marchait bizarrement… Enfin, qui aime bien châtie bien! C'est quand même triste pour Tohru, elle qui avait trouvé un moyen de le prendre dans ses bras sans qu'il se transforme (franchement, quelle bonne idée que de revêtir un costume en latex! C'est quand même grâce à Aya et sa boutique!)

Sinon, Yuki va très bien, il s'est même plutôt bien remis de notre rupture! Tu risques d'être déçue, mais il sort désormais avec Haru. Ca ne m'a pas du tout étonné. J'étais même très content pour lui. Je trouve qu'ils forment un beau couple! Désolé pour toi par contre… Mais je te l'avais bien dit! Tu aurais du conclure plus tôt avec Haru! Mais bon, c'est bien fait pour ta poire!

Quand nous sommes rentrés, je m'attendais à entendre Kyo hurlé, mais rien. Silence total. Tohru me dit que Kyo et Momiji étaient partis en week-end entre amoureux à la station thermale. J'ai tout de suite pensé à la gérante. Elle m'a beaucoup manqué. Je suis allé lui rendre visite, mais je t'expliquerai ça plus tard…

Comme d'habitude, Mlle Mitsuru était en train d'installer une corde pour se pendre devant la porte, car Shigure ne lui avait toujours pas remis les 100 dernières pages de son nouveau livre. Il changera jamais ce con! Rah, ce que je l'adore!

Tu aurais du voir comme Tohru a paniqué! C'était trop trop drôle!

En me voyant, Shigure m'a sauté dessus! Comme je voulais l'embêter, je lui ai dit que si il voulait de moi, il devait d'abord donner la fin de son roman à Mlle Mitsuru.

«T'es pas drôle» m'a-t-il dit avec un regard de Chibi abandonné en manque d'amour… Trop kawaï!

Mais bon, tu le connais, il s'est tout de suite exécuté!

Tohru nous a ensuite préparé un festin! Je n'ai jamais autant mangé! Saki, Arisa, Haru, Ayame et Hatori étaient aussi là. Saki est toujours célibataire, quand à Arisa, elle sort avec Kuréno! Il n'a pas pu venir, Akito ne voulait pas qu'il sorte. Ayame et Hatori se sont mariés! Aya m'a montré les photos du mariage… C'était vraiment trop kawaï! La robe de mariée qu'il avait! SUBLIME! Rose pâle, toute en dentelle… Yuki et Kyo étaient les demoiselles d'honneurs. Leurs robes étaient assorties à celle d'Aya. C'était très émouvant de voir ces photos!

Shigure m'a invité à m'assoire à coté de lui pour manger… Il est devenu très galant! Il me faisait de ces sourires! A faire fondre un radiateur! Comme tout le monde est resté dormir là, j'ai du dormir avec lui… Ben oui! Haru dormait avec Yuki, Saki et Arisa avec Tohru, et Aya et Hatori ont emprunté la chambre de Kyo.

Je pense que je mens si je dis que j'ai dormi… (tout rouge…)

En tout cas, il a fait de la musculature, parce qu'il est taillé comme un dieu grecque! Un vrai Apollon… En plus, il est monté comme un centaure! Et il encule comme un Hercule (désolé, mais la rime était trop tentante:-P). Je m'étais à peine allongé sur le lit que mon pyjama et mon calbar volaient à travers la pièce… Je me tournai vers mon déshabilleur. Ses yeux me fixaient avec amour et envie. Lentement, il s'approcha de moi. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit. Nous nous embrassâmes langoureusement pendant plusieurs minutes. A travers son kimono, je sentais son sexe grossir. Je l'embrassai dans le cou, puis, tout en enlevant son kimono, je lui léchai le torse. J'arrivai enfin à son sexe. Je le pris en bouche et commença l'habituel mouvement de va et vient. Il gémit. Je fis ça pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis je remontai l'embrasser. Lui, il me pénétra avec un doigt. Puis un deuxième. Puis un troisième. Quand il sentit que mon anus était assez dilaté, il m'allongea sur le dos, me souleva les hanches, et enfonça son pénis dans mon trou. J'eu mal une seconde, puis la douleur disparu pour laisser place au plaisir… Plus je gémissais, plus ses coups de reins étaient violents. Le dernier coup fut le meilleur. Je senti son sperme chaud couler en moi. Il s'allongea à mes cotés, me fit blottir contre lui, et pris mon sexe entre ses mains. Il me masturba comme jamais on ne me masturba avant. Cela me faisait tant de bien que je joui jusque dans sa bouche.

Puis, je me servis de lui comme coussin, et nous discutâmes toutes la nuit. De quoi? Ca, je ne peux pas te le dire, désolé.

Le lendemain, comme j'étais debout en premier, je préparai le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Tout le monde trouva délicieux, mais je n'arrive pas à la cheville de Tohru! Par contre, toi, tu n'arrives à la cheville de personne. Niark niark niark…

Shigure m'a emmené faire un tour. C'était fantastique… Ballade dans les bois, au bord d'un lac… je te dis pas toutes les cochonneries qu'on a faites. Même moi, j'en reviens pas… Mais je peux te jurer que si un jour je vois un col en V, je me consume de honte… Enfin, il est magique ce gars… Je l'aime. A la folie! Et lui aussi, il m'aime à la folie… En plus, je crois bien que c'est réciproque, cool, non?

Après notre ballade en amoureux, il m'a invité au restaurant. J'étais si content de pourvoir enfin manger des sushis! Ca me manquait tellement!

Ensuite, nous sommes allés au cinéma. Il n'y rien trouvé mieux que de m'emmener voir «Ringu». J'ai hurlé tout le long. Chaque fois, il me prenait dans ses bras et m'embrassait. Il est trop trop trop trop trop (x100000000000000) kawaï!

Après le ciné, nous sommes allés manger une glace chez la vieille dame du quartier d'à coté. Tu te rappelles? Celle qui fait les meilleures glaces du monde!

Et enfin, nous sommes allez admirer la pleine lune sur les hauteur de la ville. J'aurais aimé que ce moment ne se finisse jamais. C'était simplement magique!

Mon deuxième jour fut quelque peu turbulent. Hiro et Kisa sont venu nous dire bonjour. Et Hiro, comme d'habitude, n'a pas supporté le fait que Kisa veuille que j'aille jouer avec elle dans le parc. J'ai eu droit à trois coups de pieds! Heureusement, Yuki était là. Il a donc fait la morale à Hiro, en lui disant que si il recommençait, il n'avait plus besoin de venir chez Shigure. Et comme Kisa passe le 80 de son temps chez Shigure, Hiro c'est tout de suite calmé. Sinon, en jouant prêt de la fontaine, Kisa a glissé, mais je l'ai rattrapée in extremis! Là, Hiro a été encore plus jaloux, comme il n'a pas pu sauver sa princesse, alors il m'a poussé dans la fontaine. Résultat, j'étais trempé jusqu'à la moelle! Il y eu droit à une fessée de la part d'Hatori, parce qu'en tombant, je me suis cogné la tête, et je me suis ouvert. Rien de grave, mais il a quand même fallu qu'Hatori me fasse un point. Il est vraiment trop gentil!

Shigure c'est beaucoup inquiété pour moi. Mais pour finir, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Mais ils sont tous trop kawaï! Ils prennent tous soins de moi.

Mais il y eu un miracle ce jour là! Hiro est venu s'excuser tout seul! Sans même que Kisa, Yuki ou bien Hatori ne le lui dise. J'ai trouvé ça vraiment gentil de sa part. Je le lui ai dit. Il est devenu rouge comme une tomate. Comme toi quand tu as du lire le passage de ma nuit torride avec Shigure (rire!).

Momiji et Kyo revinrent dès le 3e jour de leur séjour à la montagne. Kyo a complètement changé. C'est impressionnant! Il a laissé pousser ses cheveux (qui lui arrivent aux épaulent) et il se fait une queue de cheval. Et pour les habits, on peut dire que Momiji l'a légèrement relooké. On peut même dire qu'il assume plus que parfaitement son homosexualité. La preuve, il met du verni à ongle rose bonbon… J'ai cru que je tombais dans les pommes en le voyant. Le pire, c'est qu'au lien de me dire «Tu fous quoi là, baka!» il est venu vers moi et m'a fait la bise… En me disant «Mon Dieu! Mais mon chou! Ca fait un bail qu'on s'est plus vu!». J'ai d'abord cru à une caméra cachée, mais après avoir vu le regard de Shigure qui me disait «Hé, non, tu ne rêves pas.» je me suis rendu compte que c'était vraiment Kyo. Le nouveau Kyo. Le Kyo de Momiji.

Celui-ci, par contre, m'a sauté dessus en hurlant mon nom comme un malade! Il était aussi content de me voir. Il me mitraillait de 10 questions/seconde. Nous rentrâmes boire du thé que Tohru nous avais préparé et je leur expliquai tout dans les moindres détails. Notre nouvelle vie à Paris, nos nouveaux amis, etc. Momiji était émerveillé. Il m'a demandé si il pouvait venir deux semaines chez nous en vacances. J'ai tout de suite accepté! Il rêve de voir la Tour Eiffel. Kyo l'accompagnera sûrement… Tant mieux, parce que même en photo, on peut pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il donne avec son nouveau look.

Sinon je leur ai raconté aussi que tu t'étais lancée dans la mode et moi dans la chanson. Je leur ai montré un des habits de scène que tu m'avais créé (la jupe cloche a fleurs blanches). Ils en revenaient pas. Et quand je leur ai fait écouté mon CD, ils étaient encore plus étonnés. Surtout par le fait que je chante en japonais:-P

Shigure m'a tout de suite proposé d'écrire mes textes. J'imagine déjà le résultat. Le titre de la chanson serait «Comment j'ai enculer un chanteur français». Je te laisse imaginer le reste des paroles. Ah, mon Shigure chéri, tu ne changera donc jamais?

Momiji et Kisa étaient assez triste par le fait que tu ne sois pas venue. Ils sont si impatients de te revoir! Et je crois qu'ils veulent que tu leur dessines quelques habitsJ

Momiji a grandi. Je trouve qu'il commence à faire plus homme. Il est vraiment craquant. Autant que Benoît du groupe KYO… Ou Florian, pour toi…

En parlant de plus homme. Je trouve qu'Ayame est devenu plus responsable depuis qu'il est marié. Il fait moins le pitre. Mais à ce que j'ai pu constater, c'est que tout va pour le mieux entre lui et Yuki. Tant mieux! Il m'a aussi dit de passer à sa boutique, il a soi-disant un habit qui pourrait me plaire. Dieu sait quoi! Une robe de mariée peut-être?

Ce soir-là, nous avons fait une immense grillade dans le jardin. A tour de rôle, nous nous racontions des histoires effrayantes. Tu aurais du voir Tohru! La pauvre, elle avait si peur! On a vraiment bien ri! J'avais légèrement trop forcé sur le saké… Ce qui fait que je me suis mis à faire l'amour à Shigure devant tout le monde. Heureusement pour moi, Hiro et Kisa étaient déjà au lit… A vrai dire, je crois que tout le monde c'est mis à baiser devant tout le monde… C'était drôle! Tu aurais du voir Tohru! Toujours si prude… Elle s'est vite cachée dans la cuisine… Mmmmh, en tout cas, je peux te jurer que d'avoir la queue de Shigure dans le cul, c'est un vrai plaisir… Mais qui n'est malheureusement pas donné à tout le monde:-P

Ou plutôt heureusement, parce que c'est mon Shigure, rien qu'à moi! Et je le prête pas!

Mon 4e jour fut calme. Nous restâmes à la maison. Grand nettoyage de printemps… En plein été! Tu ne peux pas te rendre compte du bordel que Shigure avait dans sa chambre… Même lui en revenait pas! Il s'est amélioré… Il est moins vaniteux… Il a décidé que son surplus de livre, il allait le donner aux pauvre (j'y veillerai… personnellement!).

Tohru n'a toujours pas jeter cette vieille casquette! Elle me fait rire! Elle trône sur le miroir de sa coiffeuse.

Kyo, lui, c'est débarrassé de tout ce qui lui rappelait son ancienne vie… Toutes ses affaires de karaté! Enfin, jeter… J'ai tout récupéré… Ca rapporte beaucoup de fric ça!

Yuki n'a rien jeté lui… Il avait trop peur: les maniaques du «Fan Club» arrêtent pas de rôder autour de la maison. En parlant de fan club, un nouveau c'est créé: Fan Club Anti-Réléna je sais, c'est du Gundam Wing, mais c'était trop tentant…. Je t'y ai bien sur inscrite. Tu recevras ta carte de membre d'ici la fin de la semaine (à vrai dire, tu aura déjà reçu ta carte quand tu liras cette lettre…). Moi aussi je m'y suis inscrit! C'est vraiment chouette! Y a tout plein d'activité: découper Réléna, brûler Réléna, déguiser Réléna en œuf de Pâques, etc. Chouette, non? Bon… Passons…

Kagura nous a donné un coup de main… C'était vite réglé… Mais après y avait plus de bordel dans la cours que dans la maison… Elle n'a toujours pas oublié Kyo… Et le fait qu'il sorte avec Momiji l'énerve légèrement… Mais très légèrement… Enfin, légèrement, façon Kagura, tu vois ce que je veux dire… Shigure en a pleuré: tous les murs du salons ont des trous tout partout et la porte d'entrée est, comme d'habitude, en mille morceau… Je l'adore cette Kagura… En tout cas, elle s'entend toujours très bien avec Tohru. Par contre, comme les autres, elle était triste que tu ne sois pas venue avec…

Le soir, nous avons mangé belge! Je me suis chargé de la cuisine… Au menu: moules et frites. Ils ont A-D-O-R-E! Shigure m'a dit que non seulement j'étais bon au lit, mais qu'en plus, je cuisinais comme un Dieu (il a quand même précisé que comparé à Tohru, je n'étais qu'un semi-dieu…)! Ensuite, il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a dit:

- Tu es un homme à marier!

Et là, il m'a embrasser… Je me suis senti tout gêné! Un homme à marier, moi? Hi hi!

Cette nuit-là, nous n'avons pas fermé l'œil une seconde. Depuis 11 heure du soir jusqu'à 8 heure du matin, nous n'avons pas arrêté! Je ne te dis pas dans quel état étaient nos culs après ça!

Le 5e jour, nous sommes restés au lit. Dormir un peu… Après la nuit que nous avions passé, rien de plus normal… Le soir, nous sommes tous allé au cinéma voir «All about my Dog» un film trop kawaï sur les chiens! Et voilà, journée relativement calme.

**Fin du premier chapitre **

**  
**

Et voilà! J'ai fini mon premier chapitre! Je suis content! Je tiens à dédier ce chapitre, ainsi que cette fic, à Ambre… Ben c'est logique, non? Sinon, ça s'appellerait pas «Ma chère Ambre…»

Je voulais aussi me présenter:

Je m'appelle Jérémie, aka Plectrude Tsuji, je suis un homme, du moins, je le crois vu ce qui pendouille entre mes jambes…

Je suis fan de manga grâce à Ambre, qui est une fidèle lectrice de 16 ans, et je suis Suisse. Malheureusement… J'aurais préféré être japonais;-P

Je suis fan de FB, tout ce que Clamp font, Noir, Nana, Sailor Moon, etc…

Je suis fan de Mylène Farmer, KYO (le groupe, pas le chat…), RoBERT (c'est une femme… si si je vous assure! le preuve: ou Noir OST, etc…

Je fais une formation d'assistant bibliothécaire.

Mon rêve est de devenir acteur et chanteur. Je fais du théâtre depuis 8 ans, et je commence tout juste à chanter.

Pour toutes autres informations, ou bien si vous voulais me féliciter ou me critiquer sur ma fic, il y a mon adresse e-mail tout en haut.

Alors, voilà, c'était le premier chapitre de ma première fic. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il y aura en tout. Beaucoup j'espère… Mais je plains Ambre… Recevoir une lettre de 100 pages:-P

Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu! Et j'espère continué vite cette histoire!

A bientôt!

Plectrude Tsuji


End file.
